


Come eat chemicals with me

by MontyPink



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyPink/pseuds/MontyPink
Summary: It's never over till it's truly over.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Come eat chemicals with me

His gloved hands trembled, not with fear but excitement. Even though he knew deep down his plan would work it was so surreal to see it actually succeed. If he was alone he surely be dancing right now, but he wasn’t not yet. The people were still mourning their loss of Toon Town. He started walking and let his thoughts roam free. 

Debates were everywhere, did they really feel, were they like us or were they just pictures? Not that it mattered now, soon the only thing left of Toon Town was the mention of it in the history books. People would see and realise that this was better for them. They didn’t need those toons to entertain them. They could do that themselves. Human actors were just as capable at entertaining as Toons. Not to mention how nice and quiet is was now. No more headaches induced by constant laughter and sound effects. No more sun watching him at all times. Just peace and quiet like humans intended life to be. 

Soon they would be starting the new road system and all would fall into place. All of it would have been worth it. The following around of that asinine rabbit and his wife, the annoying detective would had now joined his brother in the afterlife and even pretending to be human. Oh how unbearable that was.. and no one who shared his faith. The fake eyes made him almost blind and walking around was harder than he thought it would be. He praised himself into taking up an older man as a disguise so people would just chalk it up as him being old and age getting to him. 

There was, however, one thing that still needed to be done before he could safely celebrate. Yes, the final citizens of toon town he had let live. They did their job, alright. In fact they worked better than the Judge had ever hoped. Turns out picking Toons who hold an extreme grudge at their own kind was a brilliant idea. All he had to do was promise them a place to live when this all was over. They had blinded accepted, either because they were dumber than they looked or they were so blinded by rage that any solution was a good one. He had, however, no desire to keep them around. Yes they went above and beyond to help him but they were toons still. So he let them celebrate, get them nice and drunk and when they least expect it they too, would meet their demise. It was just the five of them, how hard could it be. 

He made his way to the tiny bar, checking the clock on the wall of a building. If everything went according to plan, and he was quite confident it did, they would be close to black out drunk by now. He took a deep breath before swinging the door open. “Boys!”

He let his eyes glide across the room and just as expected there they were, in various degrees of drunk. The tall grey one was sitting alone in a corner, his hat covering his eyes and he appeared to be sleeping. The handsy green one’s hair was messy and he tried to put a move on their leader, who himself had taken off his hat and let the other scratch his chin. The one in the straight jacket looked unhinged, though that was nothing new. Except now his spiky hair was decorated with tiny paper umbrellas and the chubby one was making a pile of peanut shells. 

They barely acknowledged the judge which suited him just fine, the drunker, the better, the easier. He stepped further inside and took a seat next to them. There was no bartender, who he guessed they either scared off or just send home. Probably the former. Those teeth and claws were nothing to scoff at, if only they were smart enough to use it. He reached over the bar and grabbed a glass and a drink, not really caring what he picked as he wasn’t planning on actually drinking it, 

“You know what judge..” The pink one said, slurred. “We actually didn’t believe you had it in ya.” Even though he was sitting he wobbled a bit as he pretended to take his hat off as a sign of a job well done. “Now, I’m sure you already gave it some thought on where you want us to go but we have suggestions ourselves.” 

“I never saw you guys as globetrotters..” He said with a convincing smile, the bottle of dip he planned to spike their drinks with later pressing against his side. 

“No one gave us the opportunity before.. but now the world’s our clam!” The other said while smiling back. 

An uncomfortable silence fell, one waiting for a response and the other not quite knowing what to say. Luckily the small unhinged one slammed a piece of paper on the bar with something that no one could decipher on it. He almost got on the Judge’s lap to show where he wanted to go, mumbling word that didn’t even resemble countries of places but he played along. 

There was something quite endearing about his troupe of former lackeys, perhaps doing this so soon was a foolish idea. Maybe they should enjoy their victory a little, again it was just the five of them. Offing them off later wouldn’t be hard and he shouldn’t over play his hand. 

“Why don’t you give me your requests in writing and I make sure it will be done. It’s too late now to do anything and you’re all riding quite a buzz I don’t want to ruin.” He left his untouched drink on the bar as he stood up and walked back to the door which, to his surprise didn’t open. 

He gave it another shake, perhaps he wasn’t doing it right when he heard a snicker behind him. “Leaving so soon?” 

“Why don’t you party with us?” 

His mind started racing, he was sure he didn’t see any of them leave their seats. Even if they were fast he would’ve noticed.

He did a quick headcount. “One, two, three, four, five, six..” See all was well- wait.. did he count six? 

The one who was his former second in command put his hat back on, there was no trace of him ever being drunk. And now that he looked around he could see the others looked at him with the utmost clarity. 

A strange feeling overtook him, he hadn’t felt it in ages because he was usually the instigator of it; fear. In the dim light their teeth looked even sharper and as far as they knew, he was human and as a result, very fragile. Which may work in his advantage.. He calmed himself down a little and spoke. 

“I see you brought a friend.” He silently cursed himself, why didn’t he bother to learn their names, or even their nicknames. Why weren’t they drunk.. were they simply acting to be to fool him? Why-.

He wasn’t allowed to finish that thought. 

“Family is everything. We’ve been exiled and shunned for so long.. it’s all we have. Did you really think we were just going to let them die? Sure the other toons, they can bite it, but family? No that’s sacred.” 

More and more eyes popped up around him, he didn’t bother counting. He trembled again this time not out of excitement like at the start of the evening. 

“What is that you want then? Money? Fame? Fortune. You know I can get you all of it.” 

“Oh, we have no need for that. We’ve done without it so far, why start having it now?” The pink one came closer, he was short but intimidating. Doom reached for the bottle but found that it wasn’t there.

“Looking for this?” A deep, raspy and wheezing voice came from behind him. “You should keep your eye on it, pickpockets are everywhere.” A high pitched giggle from the culprit, whose spiralling eyes stared into his soul. 

The judge swallowed. “That’s just- for if I see anyone who escaped.” 

“Mentiras.. You don’t think we are that stupid are you?” 

“Huh?”

“Not you- can we just.. stop with the nicknames already? They’re degrading.” 

“You want us dead, Doom, after all that we did to you.. You want us dead. You wound us.” His voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Besides, there is only truly one thing we want.. and you are in luck because you can give it to us.” 

A sigh of relief, an opening, a chance to live. “Name it, anything.” 

He felt various sets of hands grabbing his limbs. 

“We want all toons gone. Except us.” 

“I already did that..” 

“No. Not yet. But you will soon.”

The grips tightened and he could only watch their leader put on the large rubber gloves he made them carry around. “C’mon.. you’re my second in command..” He pleaded but it was to no avail. They forced his mouth open and poured the green liquid down his throat before letting him go. The burning was unreal.. He didn’t expect to feel pain, especially not to this degree. He screamed, he knew he screamed but it was drowned out by laughter.


End file.
